Chased
by absolution171
Summary: A woman is chased through lookout point. oneshot
1. Chapter 1

first fanfic, oneshot, enjoy

* * *

She ran through the shallow water, an empty pistol in her hand. Fighting to move as the ground below the serface grabbed at her boots, threatening to keep her in place. She made the mistake of looking back. a

large seven foot figure chasing after her with an axe. he ran with a sort of hop and it seemed as though the water didn't slow him down.

She fought harder against the water, making it to land she broke out into a full on sprint towards a cabin. the cabin had a light on and she hoped against hope that the person inside wasn't as violent as the last

person she asked for help. dispite this thought she slammed through the door and moved a table in front of it...looking around she saw she was alone, she let herself breath as she prayed, she didn't know to who,

that she would survive.

Silence, she could no longer hear anything. she was more scared by this than being chased. Why couldn't she have listened to her mother and stayed in Rivet City. If only she didnt have this thirst for adventure.

fucking impulses.

Accepting her situation she looked around for something she could use, ammo, a knife, she didnt care... there was one box of bullets on the table she shoved in front of the door, 10mm rounds. finally she had ammo

again. she reached for the ammo when suddenly the trackers axe burst through the door, almost taking off her hand.

Startled she stumbled back and fell. she saw the man look through the new hole in the door and laugh through teeth that resembled stalagmites in a cave. even from severel feet away she smelled his breath,

rotten fish. taking a risk she made another go for the ammo, grabbing the box she gasped as his quick hands shot through the hole in the door and locked onto her wrist.

"FUCK" she screamed, his ugly smile widening.

"you done pissed me off" he growled "But I think I'll have a little fun before I kill you" he said, his awful breath filling her lungs making her gag. She barely heard him but it sank in, he was going to rape her.

This realization gave her an extra burst of streangth. Somehow, she was able to pull her arm out of his grasp. as she did she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. It was dislocated, but that didnt matter now. she had

the ammo.

The man swore and started cutting the door as she struggled to reload her pistol with one arm.

She felt helpless as she took her empty clip out of her gun, the man was trying to cut away the top of the door. trembling she tried to fit a bullet into the clip. the man continued to break down the door. she was

able to fit one bullet into the empty clip when he ripped the top half of the door off. he was climbing through.

_Not enough time, _She thought as she slid the clip into her gun, she had only one bullet.

the tracker smiled and lunged from the table, axe in hand. she struggled with the gun and

BOOM

The shot rang out in the silence, mutated birds took flight to escape the noise. His heavy seven foot body fell on top of her, a painful cut appeared in her right arm as his axe landed. his headless body felt like it

weighed one thousand pounds. She was drenched in blood.

It took all her might but she pushed his lifeless body away and she crawled into a corner, shuddering violently. instinctivly she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it with a lighter, somehow it wasnt wet

dispite all the thigh high water. Her breath became steady with the first puff. she took a minute to herself and started to load her gun. she wasnt going to be caught off guard when the cabins owner came back.

She tilted her head back and enjoyed her smoke.

Little over ten minutes later she saw lights coming through the woods outside the big hole in the door. what looked like an army of deformed, inbred rednecks made its way to her cabin. Armed with torches, knifes,

pitchforks, and worst of all hunting rifles, they made there way to her little cabin.

Quickly she turned a wooden bed on its side for cover and got ready, she had 8 rounds of ammo and an army of the insane on its way.

"shit" was her last word


	2. Chapter 2

The true goal of an artist is to create emotion. fear, love, happiness, and for some peaple, lust, the purpose of this story is fear. and I did pull some punches but i put some unrelated things in.

I like to create all sorts of stories, next one will probably be more thrilling but please, review and tell me how i did


End file.
